


stained

by Kagehinaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baek is a cute lil bean, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, So fluffy you'll get a cavity, im such trash for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehinaaa/pseuds/Kagehinaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun's size difference always made the smaller of the two feel shy, which led to a few moments that made them both internally question their relationship status as only 'best friends'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stained

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so weak for their height difference so I had to write this ok

Sometimes, Baekhyun got shy.

It was strange, because Chanyeol knew his best friend (or whatever he was, they both knew they crossed the 'best friend' zone multiple times) wasn't the type to withdraw in himself. In fact, one of the notable traits Baekhyun had was talking nonstop, which Chanyeol thought was endearing most of the time.

The first time he noticed this shyness was during one of their concerts, when Sehun had pushed him and Baekhyun together, exclaiming,

" _I_ _ship_ _it_ ," 

Short story even shorter, Chanyeol had instinctively rested his hands on Baekhyun's waist, and the smaller boy seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him, in favor of looking down at the ground. 

Chanyeol just assumed it was because there were thousands of people looking at them, which was understandable. 

But, Baekhyun's shy side seemed to sometimes come out when they were alone, too. And Chanyeol had a new suspicion of why. 

"Chanyeol?" They both were in the kitchen, the taller boy making tea for the two of them. He turned to his friend, looking down and seeing a timid expression on his face. 

"Hm?" 

"C-Can you get that down for me?" Baekhyun pointed to a glass on the top shelf of the cabinet, and Chanyeol had to bite his lip to stop from smiling. 

"Sure," he easily grabbed the glass and handed it to his small friend, whose cheeks turned pink in response. _Cute_. 

"Thanks," Baekhyun muttered, quickly getting water before fast walking out of the kitchen. 

This made Chanyeol realize why Baekhyun was being so weird around him: Baekhyun was embarrassed by their height difference. That had to be why; although, he wasn't sure why Baekhyun was only getting shy just recently. 

And knowing this full well, Chanyeol felt the need to constantly remind Baekhyun of their height difference; not to be mean, but he just really liked seeing Baekhyun get all shy and his red cheeks made it hard for Chanyeol not to wrap the boy up in a hug. 

This next instance wasn't entirely his fault. 

They were at Chanyeol's apartment again (Baekhyun visited him a lot) eating dinner together, when Baekhyun had accidentally got some of it on his shirt. 

"Damn it," he pouted, eyeing the spot on his shirt sadly. 

"You can borrow one of my shirts, if you want." Chanyeol immediately blurted out, unable to get the image of Baekhyun's smaller frame getting swallowed by one of his shirts out of his head.

"I--what? A-Are you sure?" Baekhyun's face began to turn pink, and Chanyeol  couldn't fight the wide smile that began to form on his lips.

"Of course," Chanyeol got up and took Baekhyun's hand (which was also small and cute) and led him to his bedroom, even though Baekhyun knew the layout of his apartment like the back of his hand. 

Chanyeol reluctantly let go of the shorter boy's hand and started digging through his closet, and Baekhyun shuffled towards his bed and sat down on the edge. He sorted through the clothes on the hangers (ignoring the clothes that had began to pile on the floor), stopping short when his eyes landed on a gray sweater that was even a little big on himself. Chanyeol slid it off the hanger and bit the inside of his cheek, knowing how adorable Baekhyun would look in it. 

"Here," Baekhyun's eyes shot up at the sound of Chanyeol's voice, looking from Chanyeol's face to the obviously large sweater he was holding out for him to take for a few moments. A blush dusted his cheeks. 

"Thanks," Baekhyun took the sweater, and Chanyeol was quietly relieved that he didn't put up a fight over how Chanyeol didn't pick something a little smaller that would've fit him better.

Chanyeol didn't realize he hadn't moved until Baekhyun spoke up,

"Can you turn around or something?" He was standing up now, looking over at the wall instead of at Chanyeol. 

"Oh! Yeah, sure," he chuckled, turning his back to him. 

He heard the sound of a shirt hitting the floor, and a few seconds later Baekhyun mumbled, 

"You can turn around now." 

And Chanyeol did, and his heart immediately melted. 

Baekhyun looked especially small, the gray fabric unable to cling to as many places as it did on Chanyeol. It went down to his knees, and the sweater was slipping off one of his shoulders, exposing the soft skin and his collarbone.

"You look so cute, Baek." He cooed, making Baekhyun cross his arms and look down at the floor, and Chanyeol didn't miss the embarrassed smile on his face. 

"I hate you." He muttered, but there was no actual anger behind it. Baekhyun could never really be mad at Chanyeol, even if he was always silently cursing whoever was the one who was responsible for Chanyeol's height advantage. 

Chanyeol couldn't help it, he walked a few steps closer and pulled the small boy into his arms, smiling when Baekhyun settled into his embrace and didn't pull away, hugging Chanyeol in return. He buried his face into Chanyeol's chest, hiding just like he always does. 

"You really do look cute, you should wear my clothes more often." He murmured into Baekhyun's ear, and Chanyeol's smirk grew when he felt the short boy shiver a little against his chest. 

"You did this on _purpose_ , asshole."

"Mhm," Chanyeol hummed, nuzzling his face into Baekhyun's neck. 

They hugged for a while, savoring each other's warmth. This time they were definitely pushing the limits of what was platonic and what was not, but the two shied away from labeling their relationship. They were both afraid of ruining what they had now, knowing that facing the reality of it all would complicate things. 

Baekhyun's stained shirt stayed crumpled on the floor, long forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> That went in a direction that I didn't expect but oh well im trashy for chanbaek I hope it was fluffy enough


End file.
